Incitante
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Había un motivo por el que Alfred disfrutaba de los cementerios. USxUKvampire. lemon. con extra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de su respectivo dueño

* * *

Alfred acababa de perder a un ser querido –para el resto de su familia- así que en medio de la noche estaba en un cementerio porque simplemente encontraba algo atrayente en ellos, claro que no era necrofílico, eso sería desviadamente asqueroso, pero el ambiente sí que le agradaba.

Le habían dicho que esa clase de costumbres eran inapropiadas, pero acaso eran sus padres?, vamos, que ni a ellos les hacía caso desde que tenía once.

En fin, caminaba siendo refrescado por esa bella briza de invierno entrante, en medio de, comenzó a visualizar cierta figura delgada y elegante. Había un motivo más por el que Alfred disfrutaba de los cementerios

-cuanto tiempo Alfred –dio esa voz de acento británico acercándose-

-no tienes mi tiempo, así que yo deberías decir eso Arthur –sonrió el norteamericano-

-sólo viviré hasta que deje de tomar la sangre de los mortales

-sólo bebes mi sangre, lo recuerdas?

-hmm…qué tal si me refrescas la memoria –le dijo insinuante acercando su rostro al más alto mezclándose ambos alientos, uno cálido y uno gélido-

-sírvete

Entonces Arthur se acercó lentamente cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas, un beso sencillo, suave, frío. El beso se profundizó y sus lenguas jugaron en una lucha por el control, los espacios entre ello daba paso a la respiración. El mayor de apariencia británica bajó por su cuello en húmedos besos, los cuales se detuvieron, abrió su boca levemente y dejó a la vista sus finos colmillos deslumbrando con la media luna posada en el cielo estampado de sus queridas compañeras.

La mordida no se dio a esperar, Alfred jadeó al sentir esos dientes abriendo esa herida para dejar fluir su sangre directo a la boca pálida del vampiro

-delicioso como siempre –apartó sus labios enrojecidos por la sangre y se relamió gustoso-

-qué tal si me devuelves el favor y me dejas sentir algo delicioso también? –sonrió lascivo-

-dame lo mejor que tienes –le devolvió la misma sonrisa-

Alfred lo besó con voracidad, amaba esa boca, sentía el hierro del fluido sanguíneo que alimentaba al mayor, era delicioso en verdad, y este le correspondía con misma devoción.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura de él y le acarició, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mientras le besaba sin parar, este envolvía con sus brazos la espalda de él, buscando contacto y el calor del mortal.

Alfred hábilmente se deshizo de la parte superior se sus prendas, sus cuerpos se restregaban y esto le daba algunos espasmos al menor sintiendo esa piel fría y tersa, su boca pasó a devorar el cuello de su amante

-ah~…hmm…-suspiró el británico estirando su cuello para darle comodidad y al otro-

Pasó a su clavícula y mordió y chupó y besó, esa piel lejos de ser normal era exquisita, Arthur suspiraba y daba uno que otro gemido de placer, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados miraban al oscuro cielo, sus manos se enredaban el los cabellos rubios y suaves del menor mientras este le mordía con pasión sus sonrosados pezones, estimulándolos y haciendo que Arthur se estremeciera cada vez más con más gemidos.

Cambio de rol, ahora Arthur decidió tomar otro bocadillo del cuello de Alfred, este se dejó sintiendo placer al ser comido por su amado, un pequeño hilo de sangre dejó escapar hacia su pecho para poder besarlo y lamerlo con gusto, Alfred sentía oleadas de electricidad pasional recorrer su cuerpo, se estremecía al contacto con esa gélida pero suave piel.

-ahh~ uhmm…ah~

Suspiraba y a veces gemía, Arthur tenía una buena lengua para lograr hacerle endurecer sus pezones en un instante.

Otro cambio de roles, Alfred retomó el control y volvió a besar en la boca a su querido, sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo con sutileza, excitándose con el cuerpo de él y a sí mismo por tan dulce placer que le proporcionaba.

Terminó deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa, se abrazaron uniendo sus bocas mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente liberando gemidos en ambos. La temperatura se elevó para ellos y el carmín en sus mejillas los delataba. Las caderas se movían al compás de sus bocas

-ahh~ ah~…hmmm…

-ghm…a-ah~ ah~….

Arthur hizo que se agacharan y quedaran acostados, él sobre el vientre de Alfred y entonces este le dio sus dedos al mayor el cual los lamió sensualmente incitándolo y volviéndolo tortuoso, los sacó y llevó su mano a la entrada del británico para masajear, entró el primer dedo, Arthur irguió la espalda junto a un gemido alto de placer, lo movió en su entrada suavemente excitando al mayor

-ah~…ahh~ hm…

Luego entró el segundo, hizo movimiento de tijeras en su interior provocándole más éxtasis a su amante

-ahh~!...

Alfred ya no se contuvo, quería penetrarlo así que sacó sus dedos y tomó de las caderas a Arthur el cual ayudó apoyándose en su pecho, este se acomodó en la punta del miembro de este y se fue sentando suavemente en él, liberando ambos gemidos fuertes. Una movida fuerte y entró por completo, el vaivén no quiso esperar y ambos mezclaban sus gritos de placer en el acto

-ahh~ ah~ ahh~!...Alfred~! ahh~ hmm~ ahh~

-ahh~ a-ah~ hmm…Arthur~! Hmm ahh~! ah~

Sus voces resonaban entre ellos, envueltos en tal placer carnal, la vista de ambos se vio nublada por las oleadas de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos, Arthur subía y bajaba sintiendo el miembro de Alfred en su interior mientras él disfrutaba de su estrechez al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el de él

-ahh~! Ahh! A-ah~ Alf-Alfred! M-más ahh~!

-enton-ces…ahh~ cambiemos

Al decir eso hizo que Arthur se separara de él para girarlo y hacer que quedara de cuatro en el césped, haciendo eso separó sus piernas acariciándolas y entró en una sola embestida. Alfred lo montaba entrando más profundo y duro, Arthur deliraba con él, sus voces retumbaban por el oscuro lugar.

Alfred entraba y salía, no por completo pero sí lo suficiente para volver cada movimiento placentero y delicioso, sus manos ayudaban a las caderas de Arthur para complementar sus embestidas.

El ser mitológico temblaba de tal placer que recibía, sus manos apenas lograron mantener el equilibrio mientras sentía su cuerpo calentarse por quien lo volvía loco dándole tal muestra de pasión y placer con amor

-ahh~ ahh! A-ah~ Alfred~ Alfred! Hn…ahh~! ahh~! Alfred! ah~ ah~

-ghm…ahh! ah~ ahh~ Arthur! Arthur~ ahh! Hmm ahh~ ahh~ ahh!

Sus alaridos se envolvían, sus cuerpos unidos. Arthur sintió una presión en su vientre

-cre-creo…ahh~ qu-e..ahh~! ya n-no…ah~ ah~ aguan…to ahh~!

-y-yo…ghm ah~ tam-poco…ahh~

Embistió más fuerte y duro, veloz, tocando el punto especial que hacía que su pareja vibrara de placer, Arthur se vino manchando el césped y sus músculos se contrajeron haciendo presión en el miembro de Alfred el cual se vino dentro suyo, relajándose ambos con un alarido en su orgasmo.

Jadeaban tratando de reponer su respiración, Alfred salió lentamente de su interior, ambos suspiraron ante esto y se echaron al pasto agotados. Pasó un buen rato en el que estuvieron en silencio hasta recuperarse por completo, Arthur fue el primero en levantarse y buscar su ropa desparramada por el lugar, Alfred lo miró e hizo lo mismo

-cuando volverás?

-no lo sé, no puedo venir tan seguido sin levantar sospechas, me tratan como a un loco y no me puedo permitir complacerles

-entiendo, pero cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos? Dos meses?

-eso no es nada para ti

-si no sintiera algo por ti, Alfred, además mi lazo de sangre contigo es…

-sé que puedes beber de otros, estarás bien

-pero la única sangre que quiero es la tuya

Se terminaron de vestir y se miraron con el semblante algo decaído y serio

-volveré, lo prometo

-no quiero que te vayas con esos pesados

-te amo –le besó con más suavidad que antes-

-yo también te amo –le regresó el beso, esta vez un poco más húmedo, Alfred no le negó la entrada en su boca dejando que la explorara por completo- entonces nos vemos luego –sonrió apartándose-

-hasta la próxima love

-idiota –susurró en broma yéndose caminando y desapareciendo en su niebla-

Alfred gustaba de los cementerios, les parecía atrayente, pero lo que más le parecía incitante de ellos era la presencia de un vampiro llamado Arthur, uno peculiar del que se había enamorado profundamente de él.

* * *

bueno, espero les haya gustado

muchas gracias por leer XD

una nota: el fic "los de la otra dimensión" está como pausado, es que tuve ciertos problemas pero sí lo voy a terminar. "lo sabías?" lo voy a continuar apenas termine "prisionero de un demonio" o "mundos cruzados" les falta poco así que ya estoy trabajando en ello :P gracias de antemano XD

merezco reviews?


	2. extra

notas al final

* * *

Alfred regresó a su casa, era madrugada y no tenía sueño aún, bueno, qué lo iba a tener si su hermano menor había muerto en un aparatoso accidente?, quien le acompañaba en el momento era su novio pero este había sobrevivido y estaba muy grave en el hospital, sin embargo qué más da?, no podía hacer nada por ellos.

En fin, ni el sexo le daba sueño, decidió ver televisión un rato, poco a poco su cuerpo ya se sentía cansado. Se acostó en el sofá con una pequeña manta, no durmió hasta dos horas después, y acabó despertándose hasta pasado medio día.

Sin trabajar ese día se aburrió rápidamente

-bueno…creo que podría ir al hospital a entretenerme un rato

Y así lo hizo, fue al gran hospital donde habían internado a su hermano antes de que muriera en cirugía; también se encontraba el novio de este, se encontraba ya estable y por suerte podía recibir visitas.

El norteamericano preguntó en qué habitación exactamente se encontraba el francés; se dirigió ahí con una enfermera

-no puede hablar mucho así que no le presione por favor –le dijo la joven latinoamericana antes de salir y dejarlos solos-

Era rubio, por los párpados entrecerrados se notaban unos abatidos y cansados ojos azul rey, su piel blanca se notaba adornada con raspones y cubierta de vendas. La cobija le llegaba a su pecho dejándole mostrar su camisa semiabierta para que pasasen los cables de las ventosas unidas a su cuerpo, su mano izquierda tenía un aparato adherido a su dedo corazón para monitorear su pulso, en la otra tenia espadrapo sosteniendo la intravenosa.

Al notar la presencia del otro joven giró a como pudo su cabeza, su rostro se notaba débil y cansado, al igual que algunos parches en su frente, mejilla y mentón; cuando habló, Alfred tuvo que sentarse frente a su cama ya que la mascarilla obstruía el paso del sonido en alguna medida

-A-Alfred…que sorpresa…que estés aquí…

-acaso no te visitó nadie?

-sí..pero…no me lo esperaba…de ti…

-tienes razón, pero es que estaba muy aburrido y decidí venir a verte

-que concho…

-bueno…no es que yo sea amable con todos, ni con mi hermano lo fui mucho

-eres único… –le hizo algo de gracia-

-lo sé –rió-

Ambos hablaron por cinco minutos, pero cuando Alfred mencionaba a su hermano lo hacía en "tiempo pasado", al francés le extrañó

-oye…Alfred….

-qué?

-p-por qué…hablas de Matthew…en tiem-po pretérito…?

-oh…no te lo han dicho?

-decirme …qué? –eso le dio mala espina-

-de ese gran choque del que ustedes formaron parte solamente el par de borrachos que conducían y tú sobrevivieron

-q-quieres decir…que…-se asutó, un vuelco en el estómago fue lo único que sintió antes de que sus orbes azules se llenaran de lágrimas- dime…dime que es una broma…

-lo lamento…creí que ya te lo habían dicho ya que ayer fue su funeral –no es que Alfred fuera un bastardo, es que con respecto a la muerte era muy tolerable y lo aceptaba como si nada aunque fuera un ser querido, claro que soltó sus lágrimas por su hermano pero sabía que eso no lo devolvería a la vida-

-maldición…-pasó uno de sus brazos para cubrir su rostro y llorar en silencio- Matthew…no lo volveré a ver…maldita sea!

-yo también lo quería pero no puedo hacer nada…sorry bro

-n-no te disculpes…no es…no es tu culpa…solamente pasó y…-sonaba abatido y adolorido emocionalmente, le dolía el pecho por el torrente de emociones que pasaban por su mente-

-no debí decirte eso…-se levantó de la silla y dio media vuelta-

-gracias…Alfred espero que…tú puedas vivir lo que Matthew no pudo…-le dijo sin mirarlo y siguió llorando-

No le respondió y salió de la habitación. Vio a varios enfermeros y enfermeras pasar mientras caminaba sin llegar a ninguna parte, doctores con camillas listas pasa su uso o con el paciente ya en una, doctoras y doctores corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo. Miraba con detalle los aparatos que usaban, tijeras, agujas especiales, pinzas, bisturís, sacos de sueros y sangre para transferir…muchas otras cosas podrían llamar su atención pero la sangre le atraía más, observaba con entusiasmo los pacientes que entraban cubiertos de ese líquido carmesí, las batas de los dependientes cubiertos de lo mismo, ese rojo le era interesante, lo incitaba.

No supo en qué momento se le hizo tarde y se fue del lugar, no tuvo nada más que hacer así que estuvo de vago caminando por la ciudad, ignoraba a la gente que pasaba, hacía algo de frío pero también ignoraba la falta de calor que significaba la palabra.

Se sentó en un parque cualquiera y estuvo en el lugar hasta que apareció la dama de la noche, de pronto a otro sonó su celular

-diga?...ajá…sí…pero yo no…y aún así…pero está bien ahora…pero para mí es mejor…de cualquier forma…de acuerdo, entonces llama cuando puedas…

Colgó, resultó ser que los dos mejores amigos de Francis le llamaron en emergencia desde el hospital

-al parecer en verdad no debí haberle dicho eso…-suspiró guardando el aparato- bueno, tarde o temprano y estuviera en malas condiciones o no moriría por la tristeza, además es injusto que no sepa sobre la muerte de su prometido

Se levantó y caminó hacia su casa, pasó por un supermercado de 24 horas y compró algo de víveres, carne y una que otra verdura o fruta y botanas.

Tal vez eran las once de la noche y como tenía la costumbre de dormirse más tarde optó por comer algo mientras miraba la tele.

Y tal vez no se dio cuenta de que en vez de comer botanas o fruta tomó la carne cruda, y de lo que menos se dio cuenta era de que en vez de ingerir el sólido optó por succionar el líquido que aún conservaba, su lengua resintió el sabor nuevo y entonces como si fuera comedor compulsivo se dio cuenta de lo que había comido

-cómo diablos hice esto? –se preguntó intranquilo viendo los paquetes y bolsas de carne limpias y los trozos de comida cruda secos en pila sobre la mesa frente a él- maldición –se quejó y limpió todo-

No durmió en el resto de la noche y madrugada. Alfred generalmente encontraba algo para entretenerse pero esta vez no tuvo suerte con nada y se quedó sentado viendo al techo hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar. Solamente le recordaron la hora en que el prometido de su hermano sería enterrado al lado de su tumba

-bueno…de aquí a la una es mucho tiempo aún…qué puedo hacer en tres horas?

Suspiró y pensó en salir a comer algo decente ya que había arruinado lo que compró la noche anterior.

Un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no le dio mucho apetito que digamos, a pesar de que adoraba las hamburguesas ese día no tenía mucha hambre

-qué desperdicio –decía caminando con la comida a medio palo, se la dio a un mendigo y continuó su camino hacia el cementerio, era de día así que no podría ver a Arthur aún, pero agradeció la excusa que le dio el entierro de su cuñado-

Ahora bien, era medio día y el sol le estaba hartando en sobre manera, ya eso le preocupó, podía morirse del calor como cualquier persona pero que le doliera la piel y los ojos sólo con estar afuera ya era sumamente extraño.

Después de la ceremonia y las oraciones Alfred se quedó dentro del cementerio, uno porque quería ver a Arthur, dos porque ahí pegaba menos el sol y tres porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El caballero del día dejó paso a su dama. Entonces Alfred esperó sentado en una lápida la llagada de su amante. No fue hasta las diez de la noche en que se apareció el vampiro con una sonrisa orgullosa en su blanco rostro

-Alfred –dijo simplemente al acercarse a él-

-Arthur…-comentó levantándose-

-es un milagro poder verte en la misma semana

-te parece?, pero creo que algo anda mal

-qué? –elevó una ceja-

-no te has excedido cuando tomas mi sangre?

-ehmm…no

-pues, últimamente no tengo hambre y cuando me di cuenta lo único que pude ingerir con gusto fue sangre de carne cruda

-ah! –se sorprendió-

-contando el hecho de que el sol me está jodiendo también

-no es posible –sonrió-

-hiciste algo?

-no…no al menos consciente

-qué quieres decir?

-en el sexo se cambian muchos fluidos…y la sangre no es el único método para convertir a alguien, aunque no lo haga completamente

-entonces soy medio vampiro ahora? –incrédulo le miró cruzado de brazos-

-podría ser…-sonrió- si te alejas de mí regresarás a la normalidad –dijo más bajo-

-hmm…-le miró serio-

-me vas a dejar? –preguntó un tanto asustado-

-no dije eso, lo estaba pensando

-pero…! –apartó la vista con el seño fruncido-

-no te preocupes –lo besó haciendo que se sonrojara- si quieres…puedes hacerme un completo y así…

-quieres hacer eso?...-le miró-

-sí…podremos estar juntos

-eso lo dicen todos lo humanos…"estaré contigo siempre" "no te dejaré", crees que no eh visto cosas como esas?

-no me crees?, acaso ustedes no son de sangre fría y matan y engañan sin piedad?

-sí, pero con los sentimientos somos diferentes, si digo que te amo entonces digo la verdad –le dijo seguro- además prefiero que si me dejas sea como humano, no tendría que verte la cara después de un tiempo…

-si soy medio vampiro…entonces al menos no podría mentir sin que te dieras cuenta Arthur

-ah…! –se relajó y posó su cabeza en el pecho del más joven- y aún así…si te convierto y…te arrepientes?

-por qué me arrepentiría?, es decir…-acarició su cabeza con suavidad abrazándolo- si puedo vivir una eternidad la viviría contigo, no me importa el resto, si sigo siendo humano mi apariencia cambiará, mi fuerza se irá y no podré si quiera seguir viéndote…sería horrible

-eres insistente…me agrada eso de ti…-sonrió y se separó- entonces lo haré

-sólo dime que hacer

-primero…-se acercó a su cuello terso y encontró los agujeros que permanecían marcados en la piel y que aceptaban sus colmillos con gusto, succionó sangre suficiente como para que el humano se agachara cansado y débil- ahora –se relamió los labios y acercó su cuello a la boca de su amante- muerde y bebe mi sangre-

Este con algo de dificultad a como pudo logró hacerle una herida al vampiro el cual gimió, tomó sangre como si no hubiera bebido agua en días de estar en medio del desierto hasta que se sintió mejor.

Se separó del ojiverde y le miró por un segundo antes de empezar a retorcerse en el suelo. Una presión en su pecho le hacía doler todo el cuerpo, apretó sus manos en el lado izquierdo del mismo y daba quejidos ahogados serrando sus ojos fuertemente. El mayor miraba con tranquilidad como su amante moría, la piel palideció y su temperatura bajó, la respiración cambió, en efecto murió y se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que dio un largo suspiro y se reincorporó.

Alfred miró a su alrededor y todo era diferente, con más detalle, seguía usando sus lentes porque se acostumbró a ellos pero hasta el aire se notaba distinto, miró a su pareja el cual sonrió feliz de verlo

-cómo se siente? –le preguntó-

-e-es…aunch! –se quejó porque sus nuevos colmillos le lastimaron un poco-

-pronto te acostumbrarás

-todo es…me siento…

-lo sé –le dijo al darle la mano para que se levantara- ahora eres de mi especie, eres eterno

-…junto a ti?

-eh? –le miró sonrojado-

Juntó sus labios en un beso húmedo y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su compañero, acariciando suavemente con los pulgares. Se miraron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, el verde y el azul, para cada uno era incitante la mirada del otro

-I love you Arthur

-I love you too Alfred

Una vez un vampiro se enamoró de un humano, este al mismo tiempo se perdió en su amor, los encuentros furtivos y la unión hizo su lazo más fuerte. Una noche el humano se cansó de esperar y el vampiro aceptó y lo hizo su igual. Ahora estarían juntos en su eternidad.

Se amaban, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Fin

espero les haya gustado, me dijeron que sería bueno que Alfred se transformara y me salió esto.

N/A: me desaparecí pero ya volví. una semana muy ocupada y cuando me liberé volvieron los compromisos, no subí de hecho nada ni actualicé nada pero es parte de mi nuevo horario al igual que las fechas de actualización las cuales las voy a cambiar -están en mi perfil- me disculpo y espero por favor lo entiendan. Gracias de antemano.

gracias por leer y hasta la próxima

reviews?


End file.
